


The Sweetest Thing

by itsalliepg



Series: The Sweetest Thing [1]
Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Danger, F/M, Smut Eventually, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Scarlett (MC) finally tells Zig about her investigation, but his reaction wasn’t what she expected.
Relationships: Zig Ortega/Main Character (The Freshman)
Series: The Sweetest Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Cry Me A River

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! After so much fluff, it’s time to make my OTP suffer MWAHAHAHAHAH. This series is my POV of what should have happened in The Junior after chapter 11. English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it

You were my sun

You were my earth

But you didn’t know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance

And made other plans

But I bet you didn’t think that they would come crashing down, no

(Cry Me A River – Justin Timberlake)

Still unable to hold back the tears of fear and regret, Scarlett reached the apartment and ran to the bedroom. She found Zig sitting on the bed, reading, and he was startled when he saw her in a hurry.

_Scarlett! What happened? – he saw a spot of ash on her cheek, blurred by her tears.

_Zig…I need to tell you something. I can’t take it anymore… - she sat on the bed in front of him and blew everything about the events of that year, from the prank with Claire to the burning house that night. Zig heard it all, an unreadable expression on his face.

_So, you knew who the person behind that change with my grades was, and you didn’t tell me? – he sighed – I thought you trusted me, Scarlett.

_Zig, I trust you! – she cried again – but I was afraid of what could happen to you and our friends if I told you everything, Beau could come after us!

_And you didn’t think we could keep this secret? – he snorted – if we all worked on it together, don’t you think he’s the one that would be afraid of us? Maybe the pranks could have stopped with the forks!

_You don’t know Beau, he’s a psycho!

_Of course I don’t know, you never told me anything about him! – Zig got up to walk side to side in the bedroom – I still don’t understand why you thought I couldn’t know – Scarlett started to feel desperate. She tried her best arguments, but he still was irreducible.

_Zig, please, listen. I was afraid. At first, I thought I could do it all by myself. The fork prank happened almost a month before the other pranks. And since Chris received a new chance to talk to the managers, I put that aside. But then those bad things happened with Kaitlyn, James, Becca and you, I needed more proof that they were all linked…

_And why couldn’t I help you with that? – he said slowly, looking down at the floor.

_I know I should have trusted you more. I’m so sorry about that, Zig. But I’m used to acting alone. I didn’t want to bother you with this stuff…

_Bother me? – he looked directly at her – weren’t you the one always willing to help people? Were we bothering you with our stuff?

_God, of course no! – she got up abruptly – you know I’m always here for whatever you need, Zig…

_And you never understood I’d do the same for you! And since you act alone, like you said, you don’t need me – she started to cry again.

_Don’t say it! I need you now more than ever! – she took his arm, but he didn’t move – Beau have me in his hands, I can be arrested if he shows that video to the police. And if he’s something like Nathan said, he’s unstable, and he can do it even if I don’t say anything.

_Nathan?

_Yeah, the president of the Alphas. He knows Beau better than anyone and what he can do.

_And did you rather trust this guy Nathan, who you only knew a few months than me, your boyfriend a year and a half ago?

_It’s just because he knows Beau, he could give me more information and watch him for me, just that.

_Are you sure it’s all that? – he arched an eyebrow, and she drew back.

_What…what do you mean? – her eyes widened – Zig, I swear he’s just a friend, we’ve never done nothing!

_Yeah? And that night you spent at his house? You told me you slept in his room.

_And he slept on the couch, Zig!

_Now all makes sense! All those days I asked you to stay here with me… - he sighed. She was even more scared with his accusations.

_No, no! I wasn’t with him, I swear! I was investigating, alone!

_How can I know you aren’t hiding something from me again, Scarlett? – he ran his hands through his hair – I…I don’t know if I can trust any word you say…

_Zig… - she reached him again, crying intensely – I may have made a lot of mistakes, and hid something big from you, but I was always loyal to you. You’re the only man in the world to me.

_And that’s the way you treat the only man in the world to you? – he raised his voice, angrily – lying? Hiding secrets? Exchanging him for people you barely know?

_I’m so sorry, Zig! – she shouted – if I could go back in time, I’d do everything different, I didn’t mean to hurt you!

_But you can’t, Scarlett, and you hurt me – he snorted and picked his pillow and a blanket – I’m going to sleep on the couch. You can have the whole bed for you. I believe that is not a problem, since you did the same to me – he left the room and closed the door. Scarlett sat on the bed, still not believing what happened, and the tears left her eyes easily. She really hurt him. That wasn’t a fight like they had before, because of his callings to his family, or open cabinets doors, or dirty dishes in the sink. That was much more, and scary. She lay on the bed, still dressed up, and had a chaotic night, almost unable to sleep.

On the couch, Zig looked at his phone, and the texts he sent to Scarlett that night she spent at the Alpha house were still there.  
"Scar, where are you?"  
"Please babe, come home, let's talk"  
"I hope youre okay, I miss you"  
"Sorry for everything I said, I love you"  
"Scarlett, please give a sign that youre fine"  
She only responded during the morning, when he was finally asleep, after staying up until two in the morning waiting for her. She preferred to stay in that house with people that weren’t her friends than to go home and fix things with him after their argument. And it was from that day on that she began to hide things from him. He still couldn’t believe what she did. It wasn’t for this Scarlett that he fell in love. That girl was always honest with him, she wouldn’t hide something so serious. He didn’t recognize her anymore.

The next day, Scarlett woke up with a headache from the previous night. She turned on the bed, hoping maybe Zig was there, but he wasn’t. She left the room and found him facing the living room window, looking out.

_Good morning, Zig – she said, and he turned to her, and she could see a cigarette in his hand. It had been a long time since she’d seen him smoking. She remembered when he said he only smoked when he was extremely nervous.

_Good morning, Scarlett – she approached him and gave a kiss on his cheek, but he didn’t kiss her back, as he usually did. She pulled back a little frightened, but understood that he was still angry with her – there’s coffee in the kitchen.

_Thanks, I’ll need it – she went to the kitchen and picked up a mug. While she filled it with coffee, she thought she’d never seen him so cold and disdained with her. She returned to the living room and this time he was leaned against the window, facing her.

_I need to tell you something – he sighed deeply, looking to the floor as she took a sip from the mug – last night I talked to Chris. I’ll stay in his place for a while – he was interrupted by the sound of something breaking. He looked up and saw the pieces of the mug and the coffee spread out in front of her feet. Then he looked at her scared expression.

_For a while? – she stammered, trembling.

_Yeah, then I’ll look for the college dorms – he refused to look at her again because he knew she would be crying again.

_Are you…are you breaking up with me, Zig?

_I need some time to assimilate things…

_Are you breaking up with me? – she repeated, searching his gaze.

_I…no. I don’t know. I just need a break.

_A break from me?

_A break from your lies and secrets, Scarlett – Zig finally met her wet eyes, and Scarlett walked over to him, holding on his arms.

_You don’t love me anymore? – she looked at his face, but he turned to the side.

_Scarlett…

_Look into my eyes and answer: you don’t love me anymore? – as she requested, he looked deep into her eyes.

_I love you, Scarlett. But not this Scarlett, who doesn’t trust me.

_I know I’ve done awful things, and I’ll regret it until the end of my life – she sobbed – what can I do to make you forgive me?

_I need a break, Scarlett – he repeated, taking her hands off his arms – I was just waiting for you to wake up to pack my things – Zig walked toward the room while Scarlett stood in the middle of the living room, refusing to believe his decision. He was trying his best to contain his tears too, but while he was grabbing his clothes from the wardrobe, he could hear her sobbing while she picked up the broken porcelain and wiped the floor. At this moment, he couldn’t take it any longer and cried as well. He knew it was hard for both of them, but seeing her suffering was too much for him. He began to doubt if this was the best decision, if he should go back into the room and sweep her into his arms, saying that he would stay, but she didn’t think of him when she decided to hide things. He picked his bag and left the room. Scarlett was sitting on the couch, her hands covering her face and muffling her sobs. She saw Zig and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

_Zig, please, don’t do this…

_Scarlett, don’t make things worse…

_Please, don’t leave me, I love you…

_I made my decision, and you need to respect it, please – she let her arms fall beside her.

_Well, okay… - he took her hands.

_I’m sorry, but I don’t see any other alternative – he sighed and released her hands. He took the key on his pocket and opened the door – be safe, Scarlett – Zig locked the door and could still hear her cry, making him cry all the way until Chris’ apartment, too. Scarlett went back to her room and found one of his shirts in the laundry basket. She picked it up, sniffing the fabric, feeling the scent of his favorite cologne mixed with his own scent, that only she could feel. Holding the garment, she lay on the bed, and cried for the rest the day. Her heart was broken in a thousand pieces, and she only had herself to blame.


	2. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after, Scarlett (MC) talks to Zack about her feelings and regret for hiding the truth from Zig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s part 2, where I show the fate of Tyler and Abbie in my canon. English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

All my life I’ve waited

To see your smile again

In my mind I’ve hated

Not able to let go

Come back to me

I’m begging you please

Come back to me

I want you to

Come back to me

I’m begging you please

Come back to me

(Come Back To Me – Janet Jackson)

Two weeks.

Two whole weeks since Zig had left the apartment. And since then, Scarlett hasn’t seen him again. She never went back to the coffee. She did her best she not to go near the dance studio. She knew she would cry if she saw him in person. But at home, she couldn’t hold her tears. She cried every single day. Her friends knew everything, of course, and they tried their best not to take sides. They understood Zig’s side, they also were angry with her for hiding everything she knew. But also understood her intentions and her unbeatable kindness and urge to protect them. However, what they agreed was that Scarlett was the one who was suffering the most. Her life was reduced to college-home. She didn’t have mood to hang out and have fun with them, even though they invited her insistently. Her smile and her invincible joy and optimism faded away. Always careful with her appearance, now some of them have noticed sometimes she wouldn’t even comb her hair before leaving home. They wanted to get her out of home because there were still Zig’s things in there. He never came back to take them, and she spent the nights looking at them and crying. Her eyes were always swollen. And when she saw Chris, she asked how Zig was. Yes, he was still living with him. Yes, he was fine, but he also seemed unhappy. Yes, he asked for her, but no, didn’t say anything about coming back. Sometimes she was tempted to text him, but he asked her to respect his decision and that’s what she did. But her hopes were fading day by day.

And Scarlett also blamed herself for causing a crash in the gang, although they always said that it wasn’t her fault. Not only they were split between her and Zig, but also Abbie broke up with Tyler after he decided to take the side of the side of the Alphas. Scarlett and Abbie found out he was the person behind the pranks with Zig and James, and went together to Alphas’ house, and after Kassidy and Beau humiliated Abbie, and Tyler didn’t stop them, Abbie decided to end their relationship, and the same day he moved to the fratority. Scarlett confronted Nathan about that and he chose his side: his and the Alpha Theta Mu’s image, and his friends, she wasn’t one of them, despite what he always said. Scarlett and Abbie left the place filled with anger. Nathan was a disgusting person, manipulative and sly, and he only did damage to their group, mainly Scarlett. Using tender words and a fake friendship, he persuaded Scarlett that she should keep her investigation a secret until further evidence was obtained. He remembered the harassment issue she got into last year and how they only came to the Dean when they had a plan and enough evidence. And Beau shouldn’t know, or he could be more dangerous. But Nathan wasn’t on her side, he was protecting himself, and only himself. Putting the facts together, she concluded that he, Beau and Kassidy had acted together to harm the gang and endanger Scarlett. That talk about keeping the investigation a secret was just to screw her psychological health, and consequently, her physical health, and now her relationship. And that very day she found a picture that proved Nathan was also the driver who caused the car crash that night. But Scarlett didn’t know what to do next. She was too hurt to think about that.

One Thursday afternoon Scarlett had no classes and was in the living room, looking at the compass Zig gave to her last year. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was Zack.

_Hey, Scar! – Zack hugged her tightly, but Scarlett didn’t have the strength to return.

_Hey, Zack, come in – she welcomed him and they sat on the couch.

_I came here to invite you to go to the park with me and Burpy! He has learned some new tricks and I want to show you – he smiled, doing his best to make her smile too.

_Thanks, Zack, but I don’t feel like go out today – her fingertips brushed the compass in her hands.

_What is it?

_A gift Zig gave me last year, to thank me for everything I did to him – she picked the picture of Zig in his boy scout uniform on the coffee table and gave Zack – look behind it – he read the message Zig wrote, about having her to help him to find his way.

_Oh, this’s beautiful…

_Zig trusted me enough to give me something so important to him, and trusted me to help him find his way – Scarlett’s eyes let a few tears run down her face – and I did the worst, I didn’t recognized it! He didn’t deserve this! – she lowered her head and inhaled unsteadily – and when I helped him, he wasn’t bothering me! – she finally let out the crying she was trying to hold back since she took the compass in her bedroom – I love helping him, and I love seeing him happy, why couldn’t he understand I was trying to protect him? – Zack pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair.

_We know you did what you heart said to do, Scarlett. And that you were manipulated by the Alphas. You’re the biggest victim of all this.

_So why can’t Zig see this? – she sobbed – if I could go back in time, I’d never fight with him over his callings to his mom. I’d talk to him and we’d be fine. So I’d never meet the Alphas that night and none of that would have happened.

_I don’t know, Scar, those guys are strange. Maybe they’d do it one way or another.

_But if that happened, I’d never investigate again. That was the reason of all this –she pulled back, her voice rough – and if Beau shows that video, I don’t care anymore if I’m arrested. I have nothing to lose.

_Scarlett, don’t say that! And your friends? And your parents? And the career ahead of you?

_I don’t care. I don’t have my boyfriend to share it with me anymore – she wiped her tears – I don’t wanna be that girl who’s nobody without her boyfriend, but Zig’s one of the most important parts of my life, just like everything you said. If I lose you guys, my parents or my academic life, I’d be very sad too. But the way Zig left me, the things he said, and the reason of it, hurt a lot. You didn’t see the way he looked at me, with such coldness and contempt, as if I was the most horrible person he had ever met. He never looked at me that way. He even accused me of cheating on him! I’d never do that!

_You know he can be intense. Remember when we met him? That was just the heat of the moment, I’m pretty sure he still thinks you’re the most amazing girl he’s ever met.

_He hasn’t returned yet, Zack, not even to get his things. He doesn’t want to see me anymore – she turned to Zack – he doesn’t love me anymore. He hates me now.

_Of course he doesn’t hate you, Scar. Zig’s crazy about you. He’s just confused. You know better than anyone how difficult is to him to express what he’s feeling. Chris’ doing his best, but nobody understands him like you – Zack smiled.

_Yeah. I miss our conversations before bed, this was the perfect time to make him open to me. He has told me so many times the story behind this photo – she smiled a little – the day he gave it to me was one of the best of my life. I met his mom and Sophie. I felt very close to him, and that our relationship was getting even more serious… – Scarlett’s cry started again, and Zack hugged her again – I want Zig back, Zack. I’d do anything to get him back…

_Anything?

_Of course – she pulled back, looking at him, confused – why?

_So why don’t you talk to him?

_Because he doesn’t want. And I have to respect that. He blames me for that, and he’s right. Our relationship has always been based on respect and truth, and I screwed up. It’s all my fault – she noticed Zack looking at her – what?

_One thing I agree with Zig: you’re not the Scarlett we know. The fighter, decided, strong and persistent Scarlett. This is the real you, the one who made Zig fell to your feet and finally bring his walls down – he took her hands – get this girl back, and go talk to him. It’s been two weeks, it’s time to react, beautiful! – he gave her a reassuring smile and she couldn’t help but smile back.

_You know what? You’re right, Zack – she stood up, steady – enough to cry and suffer. I made mistakes, but I can’t let them define my life, that’s something I’ve always told Zig – Zack stood up as well – and I’ll do whatever it takes to fix my relationship. We can’t end like this. Tomorrow’s Friday, his shift ends at 10, I’ll go there.

_And that’s the Scarlett I know! – Zack hugged her – my best friend is back!

_I just hope Zig hears me this time.

_I’m pretty sure he will – he held her face in his hands – now you’ll take a good shower and come with me to play with Burpy, you need to get out of this place for a little! – he giggled and she grimaced, but knew he was right – and how about tomorrow I come here to help you choose a stunning outfit to repair things with your bae? Sounds good?

_Actually, yes – Scarlett was still upset, but this was the first time she smiled in two weeks – so I go to the bathroom, and screw the water bill, I need a long shower.

_Yes, take your time – Zack kissed her forehead and Scarlett went to the bathroom. As she closed the door, Zack picked his phone on his pocket and texted Chris. At that very moment, he was just waiting a sign that his conversation with Scarlett was successful, so he could have the same kind of conversation with Zig.


	3. Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Scarlett (MC) and Zack’s talk, Zig also talks to Chris about his feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Now it’s time to see Zig’s POV! I tried to add some aspects of his friendship with Chris, my BrOTP! English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

I could see it as you turned to stone  
Still clearly I can hear you say  
Don’t leave, don’t give up on me  
Two weeks and you run away  
I remember don’t lie to me  
You couldn’t see that it was not that way  
Swear I never gave up on you

(Two Weeks – All That Remains)

On Friday, Zig was trying to focus on his classes. Trying, because during those two weeks, there wasn’t a single minute he didn’t think about Scarlett. Even while at work, every time a costumer ordered a chocolate caramel latte, her favorite. He has never seen her since he leaving the apartment that day. She never went to the coffee again. When one of their friends ordered an extra cup, he knew it was to her. And he asked them about her. The answer was the same: she was miserable, remorseful, exactly what he imagined and feared. It seemed she was the one who suffered the most, but the truth was he was as destroyed as she was. But she was always better at demonstrating this than he was. No one knew, but Zig cried every night, missing the feeling of falling asleep with Scarlett cuddled with him. He was still upset at her attitudes, but knowing she was so sorrowed hurt him too. She didn’t deserve this, and he shouldn’t be treating her like that. Zig blamed her for that break, but he could have acted differently. After class, he decided to drive around town to clear his mind, but he ended up in a place which was special for both of them.

_Hey, Zig – Chris greeted when Zig entered his apartment.

_Hey, Chris – he answered, his head down, and sat beside Chris on the couch.

_What’s up? – Chris set his homework on the coffee table and turned to him. He and Zack planned to talk to Zig and Scarlett separately and do their best to make them express their feelings. That was the opportunity Chris was waiting for. Zig was hard to get to, but he and Chris had been best friends since last year, after Zig joined in the football team.

_After my classes ended today, I drove for a while, and then I realized I was in front of the place I took Scarlett when James was leaving, I think I told you – Chris nodded – that place is really special for us, because that’s where I felt closest to her, to her anguish, and I promised – he breathed in unsteadily – I promised to be there for her every time she needed it, and I broke that promise again. I abandoned her after that argument at Kaitlyn’s show and now again – the tears came easily – now she saw who I really am. Despite all that we’ve been through together, and how much she has helped me change, deep down, I’m the same rude guy she met two years ago. She must be disappointed with me and it’s all my fault. I’m sure she hates me now, and she has every right to it.

_Zig, Scarlett doesn’t hate you – Chris wrapped an arm around his shoulders – she must be upset, but I know she loves you, and that hasn’t change. And hey, you’re nothing close to who you were when we met you, Zig. If I could see your change, Scarlett can see it even more – Zig wiped his tears.

_I’m an idiot. This isn’t the kind of thing I learned about treating a girlfriend. That’s the kind of thing my dad would do, not me… - he sobbed – even my mom’s mad at me. She adores Scarlett and remembered me when she said Scarlett should be treated like a queen… - Chris let out his arm, to turn to face him.

_So, in this case, I need to ask: why are you treating her like this? – Zig rubbed his face in embarrassment.

_I think I was very focused on what I was feeling, my anger and my sadness of what she did that I ignored everything else. I accused her of being selfish, but so was I. As I asked to her, she respected my decision of this break. And maybe I hurt her more than she hurt me.

_So, you’re not so mad at her anymore? – Chris noticed Zig shifting uncomfortably – Zig, you can tell me these things. We always talk about personal issues, like our families. What are best friends for? – Zig remembered when he told about his record, and Chris talked to him after that. He told Chris about his family before he even told Scarlett.

_Okay, you’re right – Zig sighed – things are cool now, I guess. I’m still upset that she hid things from me and I’ve always been sincere with her, but I don’t know, maybe I’d do the same if I was in her shoes. Those guys are a bunch of sociopaths, you saw what they did with Tyler.

_Yeah, I still can’t believe Tyler chose their side. Now he’s one of the Alphas.

_Ugh, I feel nauseous just hearing that name. And for everything they did to her. If that Beau is still thinking about posting the video, he’ll have to face me first – he frowned and snorted.

_You still love her, don’t you? – Chris asked, smiling a little.

_Chris, I… - Zig buried his face in his hands – all this time hasn’t changed the fact that I love her more than anything – some tears formed again in the corners of his eyes – you know, after my prison, I have nightmares sometimes. I dream of my sister screaming and begging me to stop beating her ex, my mother’s look of despair when I was sentenced, my loneliness in the juvie, things like that. A few weeks ago, I had one of those nightmares and I woke up in the middle of night, scared. I looked to the side and saw Scarlett sleeping. Serene, beautiful, perfect. She was even smiling –tears left his eyes – and at that moment I thought “This is the woman I want to have by my side when I wake up after a bad dream from now on” – he wiped away the tears, but others fell – and not only that, she’s the one I want to be Mrs. Ortega, the mother of my children, and growing old with me – his voice has become clumsy – that day, I started saving to buy a ring, and propose to her after graduation, if I could hold myself there – Chris smiled and squeezed Zig’s shoulder – but now I don’t know if I can do that.

_Of course you can, Zig! Nothing is lost yet! I know you can talk again now and sort things out – Zig didn’t look too convinced – look, I know you haven’t searched the college dorms yet, and I know it’s because you still hope you can go back to the apartment, right? – he raised an eyebrow and Zig sighed.

_Yeah, you’re right, Chris. Damn, I’m like Abbie last year at your house, aren’t I?

_Hey, Zig, don’t worry. You’re my friend, and you can stay here as long as you need. To be honest, I was missing a roommate – they laughed slightly – but Scarlett’s also my friend and I know she’s suffering as much as you. And it’s curious that you mentioned Abbie. I remember when she came to our house, you were there too, and you told her something about how much she and Tyler cared about each other and it’s worth fighting. I can see the same with you and Scarlett.

_I advised the couple who are separated now. And the problems they had were the kind of problems Scarlett and I have sometimes and five minutes later we’re okay. What happened between us is much worse, Chris. I’m afraid we have the same fate.

_I’ll be honest with you, Zig. I always thought you and Scarlett are a lot more mellowed than Tyler and Abbie. You can solve for yourself the issues that they couldn’t. And thanks to your maturity, you can solve that too and don’t let external factors interfere with your relationship, like Tyler did – Zig’s glare finally faded away.

_I was an idiot with her – he repeated, sadly – I accused her of cheating on me with that Nathan from the Alphas, and I didn’t believe her.

_About it, you don’t have to worry, because since you started dating, she has no eyes for anyone else. Better, since she met you. I noticed how she looked at you even before she knew your name, she was enchanted, just like today – Zig beamed, remembering their early days, the flirtating, and everything they had lived together.

_I don’t have eyes for anyone else either. She’s my whole world, and I’d do everything for her.

_I know she’d do that too. She made a mistake by hiding the truth from us, especially you, but you can’t accuse her of acting with second intentions. She did what she thought was right. Actually, I think she was really brave, trusting both herself and her ability to solve it all. Of course, she didn’t have to do that and risked her life in the process. But I think we both know that the brave decisions aren’t always are the smartest or the safest – Chris nudged Zig, and he smiled a little.

_You’re right. I was a hypocrite with Scarlett too – Zig rubbed his forehead – and so unfair…when I remember her face when I threw all that bunch of insults, I want to slap myself. And I refused to listen to her, and believe her. The woman of my life didn’t deserve that treatment.

_So…maybe it’s time to talk to her? – Chris grinned.

_Yes, it’s time to talk to her. I almost lost her once because of my stubbornness and my rough manners, I won’t make the same mistake twice – Zig smiled – I’ll get my girl back. I just hope she accepts my apology.

_That’s what like to hear, Ortega! – Chris shoved his arm playfully and they laughed – I’m sure she will accept. She wants it as much as you do.

_I have to work now – he glanced at the clock on his phone – but I’ll compose everything I want to say in my mind, then text her to set a place and a time where we can talk.

_Sounds like a plan that can work.

_I’m confident this will work – Zig turned to Chris – thank you so much, Chris – they hugged each other – for everything, let me stay here all these days, talk to me and help me to see what I was doing. You’re really my best friend.

_I always had the feeling you’d be my best friend since we talked that day at Kappa’s house, Zig. And I know you’d do the same to me. You can always count on me.

_Thanks, so do you –they pulled back, smiling, and got up of the couch – well, now I’ll get ready to work – suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket – it’s Kaitlyn? – he found it strange. Kaitlyn always had a habit of texting, not calling – hey, Kaitlyn, what’s up?…w-what?…is she okay? – Chris looked at him, concerned – I’ll be there, thanks, Kaitlyn.

_What happened? – Chris asked, his eyes widening. Zig was shaking, his mouth agape.

_Scarlett…she… - he stammered, looking at the floor – Kaitlyn said a car ran over her…Zack and Kaitlyn are in the hospital…

_Oh, my God… - Chris didn’t believe.

_I need to see her – Zig turned to Chris – would you go with me? I don’t know if I can drive…

_Sure, Zig! Let’s go! – they left the apartment, while Zig called to his boss, explaining what happened.


	4. Would?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could an accident put everything at risk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! More drama for you! This is the longest fanfic I’ve ever write LOL English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Into the flood again  
Same old trip it was back then  
So I made a big mistake  
Try to see it once my way

Am I wrong?  
Have I run too far to get home?  
Have I gone?  
Left you here alone

(Would? – Alice In Chains)

It was all so fast.

Scarlett always was careful about traffic, so it was really scary see that car coming toward her. She was going home after classes, walking in front of a grocery store parking lot, when suddenly she heard a sound of tire braking. She glanced sideways almost at about the same time the car hit her right thigh, making her roll over the hood and fall to the floor on her left side. The only thing Scarlett remembered after seeing the car was that she was lying on the ground, dizzy, but feeling her whole body hurting. She felt a wet puddle under her head, her left arm aching like never before, but the scariest was her right leg. Covered in blood, she could see a sharp white tip piercing her flesh inside. She was so scared and dazed she couldn’t find the strength to scream in pain.

_Someone…help me… - she couldn’t move, but saw some people approaching her.

_Oh, god! They fled! – an unknown voice said – could anyone see the license plate?

_No, they were too fast! – another voice said – I’ll call an ambulance! – her vision was blurry, but she could see a middle-aged man with his cellphone to his ear.

_Can you hear me, dear? – a woman knelt beside Scarlett.

_Yes… - her voice was low – please, help me…

_Sure, my husband’s calling an ambulance and I’ll call someone in your family – she reached for Scarlett’s bag and found her cellphone inside – what’s your name, dear?

_Scarlett…let me unlock my phone… - the woman turned the phone to Scarlett and she unlocked the screen.

_Stay with me, Scarlett, okay?

_Okay…

_Who should I call? Your parents?

_No…my parents don’t live here… - she was about to say Zig, but she remembered probably he wouldn’t answer her call – call my friend Zack, please – as Scarlett asked, the woman called Zack and explained what happened. The ambulance arrived within minutes and took Scarlett to the hospital. Due to the open fracture of her leg and the blow to her head, she had to be treated quickly. She had no idea of her condition, so she was extremely scared. All the time, she thought of Zig, and if that morning when he left the apartment would be the last time she’d see him.

It can’t happen…I need to see Zig, I need to say that I’m sorry…I need his forgiveness…it can’t end like this…I’m so afraid he decided to give up on me…he would come to see me? Should I have called him instead of Zack? Damn…I’m missing him so much…I need him here with me…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the anesthesia which made her sleep during the attendance. But the last thing she thought about was Zig’s face, his chocolate eyes and the smirk that had charmed her two years ago. She could see him kissing her forehead and saying everything would be all right.

Zig…I love you…I’ll love you forever…

Zig and Chris made it to the hospital, and found Zack and Kaitlyn sitting on the benches in the waiting room. Zig rushed into them, unable to hold back tears, Chris right behind him. Zack and Kaitlyn stood as them approached.

_Where’s Scarlett? How is she?

_She’s being attended – Kaitlyn sighed, looking at Scarlett’s purse on the bench – but they didn’t give us much detail.

_They just said she lost much a lot of blood, so they had to be quick – Zack added, and Zig rubbed his face, nervously.

_And how was the accident? Someone saw? – Chris asked.

_I talked on the phone with a woman who saw everything. They only saw that was a white car that ran away after hitting Scarlett. Her husband called an ambulance and she stayed with Scarlett until they arrived. She said she was conscious and even could unlock her phone and ask her to call me. Kaitlyn was with me, and we decided to come together.

_We have to wait now, guys – Kaitlyn down, sadly.

_I can’t believe this is happening – Zig sat on the bench, crying – now that I finally decided to talk to her! I can’t lose her, not before I can apologize to her…

_Zig, calm down! – Chris sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders – that won’t happen!

_But what if it happens? – Zig bended forward, his face in his hands, muffling his sobs – I’ll never forgive me if she’s gone before…what will be of my life without her? Damn, it’s my entire fault!

_It’s not your fault, Zig! – Zack sat on the other side – it was an accident, and you two can talk later!

_She’s gonna be fine – Kaitlyn crouched in front of him, squeezing his hand, and looking into his wet eyes – she’s strong, Zig, she’ll get over it – Zig calmed down, but was still nervous. He knew his friends were right, but the fear was great. He was lucky last spring, but Scarlett could have another fate. He shouldn’t have fight with her. He shouldn’t have treated her with such disdain. He should have talked to her earlier. Despite being extremely nervous, he couldn’t go out and smoke, he wanted to be there waiting for news about Scarlett. Walking back and forth, Zig remembered a cross his mother had given him, and he always carried it in his wallet for protection. He was never religious like his mom, but that moment called for a prayer. He walked to a bench, sat down, propping his elbows on his knees, and took the cross from his wallet. Holding it in his both hands, he rested his forehead on his clasped hands and mentalised a prayer.

Dear God, I know I’m not in the habit of praying but I really need help. Please, don’t take Scarlett…I need her, I need my Scarlett back. I know I haven’t been the boyfriend she deserves, but my life is meaningless without her. I ask to be blessed with your mercy and given a new chance to do everything I can to make her happy. Please don’t take her away from me…

After a few moments, he fell asleep, but woke up when he heard someone calling him. He opened his eyes and saw Scarlett smiling at him.

_Scarlett! – Zig stood up and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

_Hey, Zig – she smiled – I needed to see you before I go…

_Go where?

_My time has come, I couldn’t resist…

_Don’t say that, Scarlett! You’re fine, aren’t you? – he pulled back and saw her body covered in blood, painting her white dress red. But that blood wasn’t there when he saw her…

_I’m afraid not – she said sadly – they did everything they could, but…

_No, no. It won’t happen, we’ll be together forever, I…I want to marry you, we’ll have a bunch of kids as pretty as you and we’ll be happy – Scarlett smiled and kissed his cheek.

_I’m happy to know you want it – her tears mingled with the blood on her face – but I’m afraid we can’t…I can’t…

_No, please – his tears were almost impossible to contain – please, stay with me, my princess…

_Zig, I need to ask you something…

_Anything, baby, tell me – he caressed her face.

_Please, forgive me…for everything. For not telling you, for making us fight, I’m so sorry…

_Shh, it’s okay, Scarlett – he kissed her forehead – I forgive you – she cracked up a smile – now I need to ask for forgiveness too. For yelling at you, accusing you, leaving you alone in our apartment…

_I forgive you too – he rested his forehead on hers – I love you so much, Zig…

_I love you too, Scarlett, more than anything – he tilted her chin and kissed her passionately. He couldn’t care less about the taste of blood in her lips.

_Thanks for forgiving me…now I can go in peace… - she held his hands, walking backwards.

_No, Scarlett – he became even more desperate and hugged her again – you won’t go! I’ll not let you go!

_It’s too late, Zig, I’m sorry…I can feel I’m leaving this place…

_This won’t happen, we can’t end like this – Zig cried even more – please, Scarlett, stay with me, my girl…be strong, please, don’t leave me…

_Goodbye, Zig…my angel… - she disappeared slowly. Zig could feel he wasn’t holding anything else and the last thing he saw was her beautiful smile before she completely disappeared. He knelt on the floor, crying deeply.

_No, Scarlett, no! I can’t lose you! SCARLETT! – suddenly, Zig opened his eyes, and noticed someone nudging him slightly, and calling his name.

_Zig, are you fine? – it was Therese, Scarlett’s mother. Louis, her father, was by his wife’s side. They looked worried.

_Therese, Louis, hello – Zig said, brushing his eyes and found himself in the hospital waiting room. That was another nightmare. The worst he ever had. He was panting, his heart accelerated. He didn’t have Scarlett beside him to calm him down – sorry, I fell asleep, and I’m so nervous. It’s good to see you, but not under circumstances.

_Yeah, you’re right… and how is she, Zig? – Therese asked, nervously. Zig told them everything Zack told him and Chris. Therese sat on a bench and Louis sat next to her – Louis, I want to see my daughter! – she cried.

_We have to wait, Therese. She’ll be fine – Louis put an arm around her shoulders.

_I don’t know if this’s the best time, but I think I should apologize to you, Louis – Zig said shyly.

_Apologize? Why?

_For everything I did to Scarlett. You probably know about our fight, and now this accident, I keep wondering where I was to protect her when that damn car hit her…when I was at your house, when I met you, I promised I would always take care of her, and now…

_Zig, as you said, it was an accident, it wasn’t you fault!

_Scarlett told us everything, Zig. We don’t agree with her attitudes and understand your side – Therese took Zig’s hand.

_So, you aren’t mad at me, Therese?

_Of course not, Zig! We got upset with her, but she’s our daughter, and we understand her side too. And we know you’ll make amends.

_And we never doubted your capacity to take care of her. Scarlett is a smart, independent girl, but I’m happy to know someone is looking out for her.

_That means a lot, Louis – Zig smiled slightly.

_We consider you our family too, Zig. Everything is fine – Scarlett’s dad smiled at Zig, who was relieved. He was really afraid of their reaction after their break.

_Are you Scarlett Thomas’ family? – a doctor approached Chris, Zack and Kaitlyn. Zig, Louis and Therese rushed to them.

_We’re her friends – Zack answered.

_We’re her parents – Therese said – how she is?

_She’s already in the room – everyone sighed with relief – she a lot of much blood, and suffered two fractures, in her right leg, due to the impact of the car, and left arm, when she hit the floor. The fracture in the leg was exposed, which is why she lost blood – Therese, Louis and Zig flinched and frowned – her head was also hit when she fell to the ground, but she’s conscious, she only took a few sutures on her left temple. One of our nurses helped her clean and get dressed before taking her to the room, she was still sleepy but was able to talk to her. She’s out of danger.

_Thank God… - Zig murmured with relief. He kissed the cross on his hand.

_I can’t believe anyone did this to her and ran away – Louis said furiously. 

_Just like the car crash last spring – Zig said, clenching his teeth – this jerk is a coward for leaving her like that.

_I’m furious too, but what matters is that she’s fine now – Therese took her husband’s hand.

_Could we see Scarlett now? – Zack asked to the doctor.

_Sure, but our rules only allow three people in the room at a time.

_You can go, Therese – Zig sighed.

_I thought you’d like to be the first – Therese frowned – you can come with me and Louis.

_No, you can go, I’ll go later – Zig smiled awkwardly and left the hospital. He walked for a while, thinking of all he wanted to say to Scarlett, if she wanted to see him.

Scarlett was struggling with sleep, but smiled widely when she saw her parents.

_Mom! Dad! You’re here! – she lifted her arms with difficulty, trying her best to hug them – it’s so good to see you.

_Oh, sweetie! How do you feel?

_Everything hurts, mom, but I’m alive, that’s what matters.

_That’s my girl – Louis stroked her hair – I’m glad you’re fine, bebek, I’m just pissed the driver ran away without helping you.

_Yeah, after that car crash last spring… – Scarlett stopped. She wondered if Zig was outside, waiting to see her. She wanted to ask about him, but she was afraid of looking too rude, like she wasn’t interested in her parents. Or worst…would the driver…? No, she had no strength to think about it at that moment. If only Zig were there…

_We know, sweetie. But it’s all right now – Therese kissed her forehead.

_How are you feeling, Miss Thomas? – the doctor asked as a nurse checked her pulse.

_My whole body hurts. And I’m feeling a little dizzy, weak.

_Considering the impact you suffered, it’s perfectly normal. Your pulse is also normal – he bent over with a stethoscope – can you describe what happened before the accident?

_Yes, I remember I was walking on the street, and I was passing in front of a grocery sotre parking lot…it was all so fast, I suddenly heard a tire trying to stop. I looked to the side and saw a car coming towards me. Then I remembered I was on the floor, my head spinning, but I also remember of a woman asking me who she should call for help… - she looked in horror at her leg – I saw my bone piercing my leg, it was…horrible…so much blood… - the doctor explained what happened and how her injuries were, and also about the people around her who were willing to help. He and the nurse left the room after a few more quick exams, leaving Scarlett with her parents. They later left and Chris, Zack and Kaitlyn entered. Scarlett did her best to cover her disappointment.

Yeah, Zig doesn’t want to see me, she thought, suppressing her tears.

Zig was back in the waiting room of the hospital, holding a bouquet of red roses and Giovanna, the ragdoll Scarlett had since she was five. Therese and Louis smiled when they saw him.

_Her favorite flowers, she’ll love them, Zig – Louis said – and this doll…she always sleeps with it when she’s afraid, well remembered.

_I just hope she accepts them, and forgive me…I’ll take care of her when she leaves here. I’ll be back in the apartment, if she wants me back, of course.

_I know she will, Zig – Therese hugged him – we trust you to take care of her.

_Unfortunately, we can’t stay longer, but call if you need anything, okay? – Louis hugged Zig too.

_Thanks, Louis. Have a good travel back – Zig saw Chris coming with Zack and Kaitlyn – how is she?

_She’s sleeping now – Kaitlyn replied – but she’ll love this surprise when she wakes up.

_I’m crazy to see her, but I still have doubts if she wants to see me.

_She does, Zig – Chris Zig on the shoulder, reassuring – go ahead – Zig sighed and didn’t notice Zack and Chris looking at each other.

_Okay, then – he followed the doctor into the room where Scarlett was. They entered slowly. Scarlett lay in bed, sleeping, dressed in hospital clothes, her head wrapped in bandages, with a small red spot on her left temple. Her left arm and right leg were in a cast. Her skin had some bruises and scratches. Not even hearing the word “Alphas” would make him as nauseated as he was when he saw her in that condition – oh, my God… - he sat next to her and set the flowers and the doll on a small table behind him. After all, she was still beautiful as always.

_I’ll leaveyou alone now. Call me if you need anything.

_Okay, thanks, sir – the doctor left the room and Zig turned to Scarlett. Crying again, he took her right hand and kissed it. Then he leaned his head on hers, resting his forehead on her temple – hi, Scarlett – he whispered – I know you’re probably not listening, but it’s me, Zig. I also don’t know if you want me here at right now, after everything that happened between us, but I needed to see you…and say something that it’s heavy on my heart… - he sobbed – I’m really sorry for everything. For the idiot I was with you. I didn’t listen to you, called you liar and accused you of things I know you wouldn’t do. You could have died that night, and instead of being happy that you were fine, I dumped that bunch of accusations without giving you a chance to defend yourself. And I’m so sorry for being so icy with you that day I decided to leave our apartment. I tried to be firm, because I knew it would be hard for me. I didn’t mean to hurt you – his tears increased and he squeezed her hand – I must have hated your decisions and attitudes, but I don’t hate you. I never hated you. And those things you hid from me don’t matter anymore – he breathed deeply – and you’re the one who must hate me now. I decided to talk to you today and make up, but I know you have every reason not to forgive me. If you don’t want me back…I’ll understand, and respect it. But you need to know I’ll never forget you. The girl who changed my life – he kissed her cheek and his tears wet her face – I love you, Scarlett. I love you so much… - he felt a squeeze in his hand.

_Zig…I love you too…


	5. Fields of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident, the crisis between Zig and Scarlett (MC) finally gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! They will finally talk!!!! But this story is far from an end! English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it

Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We’ll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold

See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I’ve broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We’ll walk in the fields of gold  
We’ll walk in the fields of gold

(Fields of Gold – Sting)

Zig looked up, and saw Scarlett awake. Her beautiful dark brown eyes opened, in her mouth a tired smile. Her voice was weak but clear.

_Scarlett… - surprised, Zig smiled back – did you hear what I said?

_Each single word – her eyes also left some tears – I woke up when you and the doctor came in. I recognized your footsteps and your voice. I refused to open my eyes because I thought I must be dreaming. But when you held my hand and started talking to me, I knew it was real… - her tears mingled with his tears on her face – I’m so happy to see you!

_Me too! I mean, not in this state, of course, but…wow, I missed you so much – he grinned – I was afraid you wanted me to leave…

_No, Zig! I want you to stay, you don’t know how much I want it – she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it – I don’t hate you, Zig. And I understand your side. I also wanted to say…ouch! – she tried to shift on the bed, but suddenly stopped – everything hurts…

_Scar, don’t worry about it now …

_Zig, as you said, this is heavy in my heart as well. I need to say it, please.

_Right, sorry. Our fight was because I didn’t hear you – he lowered his head, then lifted to see her. She inhaled deeply before speaking.

_Geez, where should I begin? – she let some tears leave her eyes – Zig, I’m so, so sorry for everything. For hurting you, for hiding these things from you and I should have trusted you more. You protected me from the day we met, and I don’t call you my angel by chance. Since you always did that for me, I was trying to protect you too. But things didn’t end as I expected and I let it become an avalanche. I needed more evidence and I didn’t want to disappoint you if I couldn’t gather them. But with your help, things could have been different. I should never have said that I always acted by myself. It was so selfish of me – her crying increased – you have every reason to be mad at me. And I’d like to spend the rest of my life redeeming myself for this bunch of BS I’ve done and brought into our lives…I was afraid you would hate me, but now… - she smiled reluctantly – it gave me hope that you can come back to me.

_Scarlett, I understand your side too. You just did what you thought was right to protect the people you care about. I did the same to Marie and, well, you know.

_There’s no comparison, Zig. Marie could get hurt, and you just defended her. I just wanted be the heroin and I didn’t have to do that.

_I could have stopped when she asked me, but I didn’t listen to her. I just wanted to protect her and didn’t care about the consequences. That’s why I understand you now, Scarlett. Your intentions were the same as mine – she grinned. That was all she wanted to hear. He grinned too when he saw that smile he adored so much.

_I’m so glad you understand now. But my fate will be the same as yours. I can be arrested at any moment, and there’s nothing I can do – her expression turned somber – but as I told Zack, I don’t care anymore. Maybe I deserve it.

_Of course you don’t deserve it! Beau is the only one who deserves it, he is to blame! And I bet Kassidy, Nathan and even Tyler are involved in some way. I won’t let it happen, Scar – he took her hand and sighed – and I broke a promise I made two years ago. I said I’d be there for whatever you needed, and you need me now more than ever. I want to help you to stop these Alphas. They can’t go unpunished.

_When you said they couldn’t go after us if we were all together, you were right. We were always a team, and now we are the majority. We can beat them. Even more so now I found out Nathan was the driver last spring.

_What? – Zig’s eyes widened. Scarlett told him about the picture. She just told Abbie about it – okay, now it’s a matter of life and death. He can’t escape it. And maybe this is crazy, but I think he ran you over.

_I agree, I thought about that too. But we need to work together. Now I need you guys more than ever.

_Exactly what I wanted you to understand that day, Scar. You aren’t alone. You always help us, and now that you have a problem you can count on us too – he kissed her hand affectionately. 

_It’s so good to hear – she smiled, relieved – can you forgive me?

_Of course I can, Scarlett – he smiled back – I also want to spend the rest of my life redeeming myself for what I made you suffer. And I feel so guilty about it – he looked her up and down.

_But it’s not your fault, Zig!

_I know, Scar, but what if you weren’t so lucky and, well, something worse happened before we could talk? – she grimaced.

_Yeah, don’t tell me…I thought the same when I got here at the hospital…now I understand you after the car crash last spring.

_So when we get back home, I’ll take care of you, if you’ll have me – he reached for her and cupped her face – forgive me too, Scarlett?

_Sure, Zig! I’m so glad I’ve got you back – after sharing a smile, Zig leaned over and caught her lips in a long, deep kiss. The first kiss in two weeks. Their lips moving slowly against each other’s, rediscovering that sensation and taste. They pulled back smiling and breathing heavily – I missed this kiss like crazy…

_Same here. I missed everything about you like crazy – he rested his forehead on hers – I love you, Scarlett.

_I love you too, Zig – they beamed. That was too good to be true – would you stay this night with me?

_For sure, my princess – he answered, and she smiled even more.

_I was missing hearing you calling me like that, my angel.

_And I was missing hear you calling me like that – he also grinned – oh, I brought you something – he took the flowers and the doll behind him.

_Oh, Zig… - she grinned – when Chris, Kaitlyn and Zack came in, I can’t believe I thought I didn’t want to see me…

_I wanted to make a surprise – he kissed her cheek – I won’t abandon you, never more – she turned her head and kissed him again.

Zig spent that night with Scarlett in the hospital. He slept holding her hand and woke up when he felt the sun through the window. He stood up to close the curtains so as not wake her, and heard a knock on the door. It was a nurse.

_Sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you up – she smiled.

_Don’t worry, ma’am. In fact, the sun woke me up – he smiled back, rubbing his eyes.

_Here are the clothes she was wearing yesterday. They’re already washed – she handed him the clothes and a pair of sneakers – poor girl, she was so scared when she arrived here yesterday…

_Oh, did you see her?

_Yes. Actually, I was during her treatment, and after that I helped her wash and get dressed – she giggled – she asked so many times not to forget to put back her star necklace… - Zig also giggled.

_That necklace was gift I gave her last year for her birthday. She never leaves home without it.

_Oh, so you’re the famous boyfriend she mentioned so many times while I was helping her? – she stared at him – Zig, right?

_Yes – he was surprised – what she said about me?

_So many things I don’t remember, dear. She was under the influence of the accident and the anesthesia, but she hasn’t stopped talking about you – she laughed – but the main gist I could see is that she’s completely in love with you – Zig grinned. Even during that break, after everything he did and said, she talked about him, and said good things. And of course, he did the same.

_Well, it’s reciprocal. I love her too, so much… - he looked at Scarlett, still sleeping – it’s a relief that she’s fine now…

_Yeah, I’m always sad when I see young people here. And she’s a golden-hearted girl – the nurse smiled – I have work to do now. Call me if you need anything – she smiled and left the room. Zig closed the door and sat beside Scarlett again. The pair of sneakers she wore was her favorite. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a blouse Zig recognized was the birthday gift he gave her this year. He sniffed the fabric and despite the scent of the soap, he could felt her scent. How he missed that! He heard she was sighing deeply and noticed she woke up.

_Hey, you – he smiled and stroked her hair – how do you feel today?

_I’m fine – she stretched as best she could – still hurts, but less than yesterday.

_Good to hear that – Zig kissed her forehead – are you hungry? I’ll ask a nurse to bring you something to eat.

_Yes, thanks – in minutes, the same nurse that brought Scarlett’s clothes brought her breakfast. Zig helped Scarlett to cut her food and put the coffee on the cup.

_I need to get used to it, I’ll do it a lot from now on. Like I didn’t do before with my sisters – they giggled.

_Glad my injured hand was the left, so I can still do my homework – he laughed, shaking his head negatively.

_You and your unbeatable sense of duty and responsibility. Now I’m sure your head is normal after the crash – she rolled her eyes.

_You and your unbeatable habit of making fun of me – she laughed and he kissed her cheek before put a piece of pancake in her mouth – but I don’t like this rest, I don’t like having to miss classes.

_It’s only a week, my princess. And you don’t have to worry, your professors know you’re an exemplary student, they’ll understand your situation. And your classmates will help you during these days when the doctor told you stay home – he chortled – did you see James and Becca yesterday trying to convince the doctor to let them stay for another ten minutes after the visit ended?

_Yeah, it was so fun – she giggled – I felt so beloved, they both told me they don’t like hospitals, but wanted to stay here with me…

_They love you, Scar, and after your recover, we’ll come up with a plan to catch the Alphas – Zig helped Scarlett to open a yogurt cup – and when your parents were leaving, I apologized to them. I was damn glad they’re also with me too.

_Zig, baby, I said it’s not your fault.

_I know, and that was what they said to me. But I felt guilty anyway, I told them I would always protect you, and I left you when you needed me. They trust me to take care of you, and I’ll ask my boss for a few days to be with you – he caressed her cheek and she smiled to him.

_Thanks, Zig – she blushed slightly – you were my first thought when that woman asked me who she should call, but I was afraid you wouldn’t answer me…but I also trust you to take care of me.

_That’s what I imagined. You called the right person – he sighed – after everything I said to you before leave our apartment, I’d be surprised if you called me.

_I don’t like to remember that – her eyes let two tears escape – I was so afraid… I thought you didn’t love me anymore.

_No, Scarlett! I love you! I’ll love you forever! – he wiped away her tears – I was upset and not thinking well on what I was doing. Never doubt of my love for you – he frowned – and I’m sorry for doubting your loyalty.

_I always say I only have eyes for you! I’m all yours, forever – she put her hand to his face – you know, I’m so happy you were willing to talk and make it up to me, on Thursday I had a great conversation with Zack and yesterday I was going to talk with you after your shift.

_Yesterday I talked to Chris too and…- he interrupted and after some seconds they smiled knowingly – they were acting together, weren’t they?

_Definitely. But that’s fair, we needed it. How many times have I done this to my friends before… - she finished eating and took his hand – you know, despite everything that happened, I’m very happy we’re fine now – they smiled – I love you.

_I love you too.


	6. Crazy for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After make amends, Zig and Scarlett (MC) return together to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Zig and Scarlett (MC)’s reconciliation wouldn’t be complete without a little smut! But this story is far from end… English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I’m deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you’ll see

I’m crazy for you  
Touch me once and you’ll know it’s true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It’s all brand new  
You’ll feel it in my kiss  
You’ll feel it in my kiss

(Crazy For You – Madonna)

The week Scarlett was supposed to be resting, Zig didn’t leave her side. He cooked meals, helped her take a bath, carried her around the apartment, gave her medicine and stayed with her all the time. He talked to their professors and brought their homework to study together. She received some visits from their friends, but most of the time was it was just the two of them.

_Tomorrow I’ll finally be back to school – she said as they finished dinner in the living room – I was missing it so much.

_I feel you. But don’t get me wrong, these days with you were just amazing – he squeezed her hand.

_I know, it was a paradise – Scarlett sighed and looked at Zig – I don’t know if I’m being a Pollyanna, but this accident I suffered is teaching me I don’t need to be independent all the time. I can trust people to take care of me – she kissed his cheek – I love being pampered by you.

_And I love to pamper you – he stroked her hair – and I also learned that you’d never do anything to upset me, and this accident is the opportunity to give you all the love and affection I kept for two weeks – they giggled and kissed passionately – I love you.

_I love you too – Scarlett leaned on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

_So, what do you want to do now?

_Would you take me to bed and stay with me?

_Of course, beautiful – Zig stood and cautiously took her in his arms. He gently set her down on the bed and sat beside her – and what shall we do here? – Scarlett didn’t need to answer. She pulled Zig by his shirt and kissed him ardently, tangling her fingers in his hair. Zig knew what that meant – Scarlett, I don’t think we should…

_Why? You don’t want it? – she reached under his shirt, and felt his skin shiver.

_Believe me, I want it. So bad. I must confess that sometimes I touch myself after helping you in the bath – she smirked and kissed his neck – but I don’t want to hurt you.

_You won’t hurt me – she cupped his chin in her fingers and brought his face closer to hers – please, Zig – she whispered – I need you – Zig kissed her again and moaned against her mouth as he felt her hand sliding to the front of his pants. He quickly took off his shirt, and the shirt Scarlett was wearing. She wasn’t wearing a bra, just panties. He enjoyed that view for a while – do you like what you see?

_Oh, yes – he ran his hands over her chest, and she sighed – I was missing this.

_And what else were you missing about me? – Scarlett asked, biting her lower lip.

_I’ll show you – Zig pressed his lips to hers again, then carefully laid her on the mattress. He hovered over her and kissed a trail from her neck to her chest. He cupped her breasts and caught each one with his mouth, swirling his tongue over her nipples. Scarlett shuddered and stroked his jaw. Zig kept kissing her stomach down to her panties. He took it off with his teeth and immediately lowered his head to the space between her legs.

_Why the rush? – she laughed, breathless – we have all night night to do that.

_Exactly – he smirked – we have two weeks to compensate. And I don’t want to waste a second tonight – Scarlett sighed. Zig was completely right, she couldn’t argue with that. She just closed her eyes focusing on his mouth and tongue running together in her folds. Soon her hips bucked against his face and he held them to keep her in place – everything okay there? – he asked, afraid that she was in pain from her injuries. She was almost unable to catch air in her lungs, and just nodded. Zig smiled and continued where he left off. He didn’t give her a break, his mouth was working frantically on her body, he was moaning along with her. After a while, the ecstasy ran through Scarlett’s entire body and her right hand gripped his hair, pulling him closer. Zig popped up, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, licking his lips and gazing wolfishly at Scarlett, who felt a flutter in her stomach. He crawled back over her – I was missing your taste – he whispered before attacking her neck with feverish kisses. She gasped and dragged down his pants and underwear as she sat on the bed.

_Me too. Kneel before me – Zig did as Scarlett asked and his hips were at her eye-level. Looking straight at him, she took his length with her mouth, running her lips and tongue over him, feeling him getting hard and swollen in her mouth. Groaning, he passed his fingers through her hair and held her casted hand. Scarlett brought her free hand to his ass and scratched his skin, leaving half-moons in his flesh – now I want you to take me – she asked, looking into his eyes, and laying on the bed.

_You don’t have to ask me twice – he smiled and lay on her, fitting his hips between hers – please, tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?

_Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine – Scarlett smiled and caught his lips in a feverish kiss. They pulled away breathlessly and stared at each other for a moment. She caressed Zig’s cheek – you’re the only guy I want, Zig. The only I’ll want until the rest of my life….

_You’re everything I ever dreamed, Scarlett. Actually, you’re even better, because you’re real – Zig slid his dick inside Scarlett and they moaned together, and then began to move frantically. Scarlett couldn’t care less about the wounds, just wanted to feel Zig and show how much she missed him. Zig forgot everything, he just wanted to focus on that moment, feel her body against his – look at my eyes, Scarlett – he whispered and she obeyed – I love you.

_I love you too – their lips and tongues met in a fierce kiss, leaving them even more breathless – oh! Zig! – Scarlett gasped – don’t stop, please!

_Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t – he replied, and accelerated his hips between hers, doing his best to be careful of her fractures. They felt their orgasms coming closer, and together groaned loudly as pleasure took their bodies entirely. Zig threw himself beside her – wow, I needed that too.

_I can tell – they stared at each other for a few moments, before smile and kiss each other – hey, do you have to work tomorrow night?

_No. Do you have plans for us?

_Yes, for us and our friends. I was thinking that our plan to catch the Alphas should be set tomorrow.

_Are you sure? Don’t you think we should wait until you get better?

_No, the sooner the better. And I’m ready to put them in jail – Zig laughed.

_That’s my girl – he kissed her forehead and saw her yawning – so I think we need a good night’s sleep.

_Yeah – Scarlett snuggled in with him – thanks for everything you’re doing for me, Zig.

_No need to thank, is the least I could do – he turned off the lights – good night, my princess.

_Good night, my angel.


	7. I Am The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett (MC), Zig and the rest of the gang set a plan to catch the Alphas, but things aren’t easy as it seems.

To stand where I'm afraid  
I am through with this  
Cuz I am more than this  
I promise to myself  
Alone and no one else  
My flame is rising higher  
I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waiting for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire  
(I Am The Fire – Halestorm)  
Scarlett was looking forwardto that night. The first thing she did was text her friends, asking if they could go to the apartment that night. They all could. Zig helped her to go to her classes, he rushed to the classroom she was in and carried her to the other, even though she said it wasn’t necessary. In the afternoon, Scarlett did her homework at the coffee shop while Zig worked behind the counter. How she missed that place, so special to her and Zig, the place where they met. At some moments, Zig smiled at Scarlett, and she blew kisses to him.  
At night, Zack, Chris, Kaitlyn, James, Becca and Abbie were assembled with Zig and Scarlett in the living room of the apartment. Scarlett was sitting in front of them with her evidence board.  
_So, do you have a plan to catch them, Scar?  
_Not yet, Zack, and that’s why I wanted to meet you here tonight. And I have something that links the Alphas and the car crash last spring. Abbie was with me when I found it, and I told Zig – she showed them the picture of Nathan with the white car – do you recognize this car?  
_Isn’t that the car that crashed Tyler’s? – Chris arched an eyebrow. The entire gang gulped.  
_Oh, my God! – Becca’s eyes widened– Nathan is the driver!  
_Maybe he’s not the driver, but it’s his car, and he surely knows something – James said.  
_You have a point, James, but I still have a feeling that Nathan is the driver. Plus, I think he ran over me too – the gang gasped and muttered. That made total sense – and I know Beau and Kassidy are his accomplices.  
_And Tyler must know something too – Abbie snorted – he was too close to them, sharing secrets and such, like our relationship.  
_And we have all these evidences Scarlett has gathered – Zig picked the evidence board from her lap – but we need something, I don’t know, more concrete.  
_What do you mean, Zig? – Chris asked.  
_I don’t know if only this evidence is enough. For example, we have this list of people who accessed Hartfeld system, but how can we prove it was Tyler who created that Canadian IP, and it was used to change my grades?  
_Zig’s right, guys. We need something bigger, like a confession. But how are we going to make them confess? – Scarlett rubbed her forehead – I thought maybe we could press them, and we could record with our cellphones – the gang got excited.  
_That’s a great idea, Scarlett! – James smiled.  
_We’ll have the final nailin their coffins. I’d love to see that – Becca smirked.  
_But how can we do it without them suspecting us? That’s the problem! – Scarlett said, worried. Zig held her casted hand.  
_You know, Kassidy is still in TBD – Kaitlyn rolled her eyes – I wanted to kick her off, but I didn’t have a strong reason, but now I can see what she knows and fire her. I can’t wait to look for another drummer.  
_And I can’t wait to face Beau – Abbie grimaced – I have a lot of things I want to say to him and I won’t miss this opportunity.  
_And I think the only person who could talk to Nathan is me – Scarlett supposed and her friends agreed – but I need to find the right words to convince him to confess what he did.  
_With my lawyer’s brain, and yours and James’ writer brain, and your…whateverbrains – Becca turned to the rest of the gang and everyone laughed – we can create the perfect script for these conversations.  
_Great! – Scarlett grinned – so, let’s work!  
\-------  
A week later, Kaitlyn talked to Kassidy, and not only fired her from TBD, she also got her confession. And then, two weeks later, Abbie gave Beau a piece of her mind. And the main goal was reached: Kassidy and Beau confessed that Nathan and them were targeting the gang, with the help of Tyler, who told them what was the most important to each of them: Chris’ football opportunities, Kaitlyn’s band, Zig’s grades, James’ book, Becca’s law school and Zack’ architectural projects. It was Kassidy who destroyed TBD’s songs and instruments, changed Zig’s grades and sent the fake application to the Law School. Beau forked the field and set fire to the house Zack would reform, and also convinced Tyler to steal Scarlett’s pen drive and post James’ book. But none of them confessed who the driver was. And Scarlett was determined to find out.   
The day after she took the cast off of her arm and leg, she went to talk to Nathan. Her phone was ready to record everything. She inhaled deep and knocked on the door.  
_Scarlett! – Nathan smiled – what a surprise!  
_Cut it off, Nathan – she frowned and entered the room, then showed him the picture – Kassidy and Beau already told me everything. You were the driver that night!  
_What are you talking about? – he asked innocently.  
_Oh, please, stop your little games! You caused the crash that night, and you ran away without helping them. And then you played the Good Samaritan for everyone when you paid the hospital bills – she looked into his eyes – stop lying to me, I know everything, your friends told me everything – she arched an eyebrow. Nathan approached her, looking from side to side.  
_What did they tell you? – he said softly, almost whispering.  
_Everything I told you now – Scarlett smiled slyly – oh, and also about the pranks with my friends.  
_Shit, I’m going to kill those two – he snorted.  
_Nathan, when I met you, I really thought you were a good person – she said sweetly – why did you run away? It was an accident, you could have helped us – he looked at her and giggled.  
_Who said it was an accident?  
_What…what do you mean? – Scarlett said in horror – did you cause that crash on purpose?  
_How do you think I became the president of the Alphas? – she frowned and he laughed – yeah, that was the condition, I should cause an accident, and then help Tyler and no one could ever suspect me.  
_But, why? Couldn’t you just make an election like all the other fraternities?  
_Oh, Scarlett, sweet Scarlett, don’t you think this is funnier? With pranks and jokes?  
_Pranks? You were lucky that the accident wasn’t serious! And Chris’ chances in football were almost destroyed, Kaitlyn’s work, Zig and Becca’s scholarship, James’ deal with Polar Bear, Zack’s project, all of this could be ruined! Do you think it’s funny to destroy people’s lives? – Nathan laughed, shaking his head negatively.  
_Look at you, always concerned about your friends, that’s even funnier than I imagined – he walked around her – one of the most brilliant students in Hartfeld suffering a breakdown – Scarlett gritted her teeth.  
_So you decided to destroy my life because you were bored with your “perfect rich boy” life?  
_You’re really smart, Scarlett – he smiled devilishly–you don’t know what it’s like to be me, I get everything I want. I have power, money, intelligence, it’s so easy…  
_Oh, poor you – Scarlett rolled her eyes –no one has ever suffered like you.  
_Be ironic as much as you want, Miss Thomas, you’re about to be arrested and expelled from Hartfeld. You and Zig will be an adorable couple of criminals.  
_Look who’s talking.  
_But nobody suspects me, and nobody has proof of what I did. And it’s a matter of time for Beau to show that video to the police. He’s crazy, he can do it anytime.  
_Not if I stop him first, Nathan, mark my words – Scarlett approached him, a fierce look in her eyes.  
_Mark you my words, Scarlett – Nathan motioned to hold her chin, but she dodged.  
_Don’t. Touch. Me – she felt the anger rising inside her. He smirked.  
_I’m not done with you yet. And you’ll regret the day you decided to stick your nose in what was none of your business – he chuckled – I thought warning from a month ago was enough. And I can see that you recovered very well – Scarlett blinked several times, trying to assimilate what he said. She was right.  
_So you also ran over me, uh? Of course, you know very well how to cause accidents and run away. And about the car crash last spring, my boyfriend could have died in that accident. Of course it’s my business. But you don’t know what it is, you don’t care about anyone but yourself.  
_This is unfair, I care about my roommates…  
_You care about your own image, and how they can screw this.  
_You know what, you wasted my time enough. I have some president duties to take care of, and if you’ve said what you want, you can leave.  
_Great. I don’t want to stay another second in this hellhole – Scarlett turned on her heels and left the house – have a nice day, Mr. President –she closed the door and walked over to Zig’s car. He was waiting for her, and by her smile, he could tell the plan worked.  
\-------  
The next day, Scarlett was excited. That afternoon, after theirclasses, she and Zig wouldgo to the police together with her evidence board and the records. Finally, the Alphas would get what they deserved.  
After leaving her classes, Scarlett would meet Zig in front of the cafe. Before that, she went to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, she felt something pierce her back. She lifted her head and saw Kassidy behind her with a sharp knife.  
_Don’t try anything, Scarlett, or I’ll kill you – Scarlett was scared. She has never seenKassidy like this before. The rage in her eyes.   
_What do you want, Kassidy? – Scarlett stammered.  
_Follow me. Be quiet, or things will be bad for you – she obeyed, and Kassidy led her to a bench where Beau, Tyler and Nathan were waiting for them.


	8. Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett (MC) is in trouble in Alphas’ hands, but Zig is coming to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s part 8, with the fate of the Alphas in my canon! English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

On my knees, I’ll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
‘Cause with you, I’d withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I’d give it all  
I’d give for us  
Give anything but I won’t give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you  
That I loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you’ll be with me  
And you’ll never go  
Stop breathing if I don’t see you anymore

(Far Away – Nickelback)

Zig was worried. Scarlett should have met him twenty minutes ago. He was trying to call her, but she didn’t answer. He was walking to the classroom where she had her last class when his phone rang. It was her.

_Hello? Scarlett, where are you?

_She’s with me, Zig – a male voice answered. Zig froze.

_What? Who are you?

_It’s Nathan, the person who’s going to teach your girlfriend a lesson.

_Is one of your pranks again, Nathan? It’s not funny!

_Oh, you don’t believe? Talk to her – Nathan put the phone on speaker. Beau and Kassidy were holding her by the arms. Scarlett was trying to break free of them, but failed.

_Zig! Help me! – the desperate voice on the other end startled Zig.

_Scarlett! What did they do to you, babe? – Zig was shaking.

_They kidnapped me after my classes! – she was crying – please, help me, I’m scared, they want to kill me!

_I won’t let it happen, okay? I’m going to rescue you.

_This is what I wanted to hear! – Nathan interrupted – come here to the old Alphas house, no police, or I’ll kill her – with the knife Kassidy used to threaten Scarlett, Nathan cut Scarlett’s hand and she screamed as blood painted her hand red.

_No! Don’t touch her! I’m coming! – Zig shouted.

_Good. If you collaborate with me, everything will be fine, Ortega – Nathan giggled – see you soon – he ended the call and Zig was scared. He rushed to the architecture club room to talk to Zack. Plans had changed, and now he would need his friends more than ever – did you really think you could turn my friends against me? You aren’t as smart as you think – Nathan played with the knife in his hand – you know this is all your fault, right, Scarlett? – Nathan crouched in front of her as Kassidy seated her in a chair and Beau tied her hands. Tyler was tying her back to the chair – if you hadn’t played the investigative journalist, that wouldn’t happen.

_This is only happening because you’re a bastard – Scarlett glared at him – someone needed to stop you and your friends. Do you think as long as you have money and prestige, you can do whatever you want and no one can stop you?

_It’s always been that way, Scarlett – Beau said.

_And always will be – Kassidy smiled – and everyone who crosses our way, gets a lesson they never forget.

_And you, Tyler? – Scarlett looked at him, pleading – you were my friend! We were the freshman suite gang! We were the study buddies! Does any of this matter to you?

_You aren’t my friends! – Tyler frowned – you guys want to keep the “freshman suite gang”, but only when I don’t bring other friends. You brought Zig and Becca to the group, and Kaitlyn brought the TBD girls, James brought Reyna, even Zig brought Aaron, and you protect him because he’s your boyfriend. But when I brought Sebastian and the Alphas, they all turned against me!

_Tyler, it’s not true. We accepted your friends, Edgar, Tripp, Leila…Sebastian isn’t a good person, we almost lost Vasquez’ house because of him! Not to mention everything he did to Chris and Zig during freshman year, remember? And this accident caused by the Alphas? You, Abbie and Zig could have died! I could have died when Nathan hit me! And you knew they were trying to destroy our lives! We’re and always have been a receptive group, we just don’t want despicable people there.

_Oh, you’re always so concerned to everyone, but the true is that you’re nosy, and selfish, because you only like help when is you are the one who does. I tried to help James when I posted his book – Tyler rolled his eyes – I don’t care anymore. I found a group who accepts me as I am, and they’re my real friends. I don’t want to be part of the sacred gang of yours – Scarlett shook her head negatively.

_You know, we don’t want you either. Like I said, we don’t want despicable people in the group. Abbie did well when she broke up with you – Tyler shrugged.

_I don’t care. I know I can find someone better.

_So does she. You’re disgusting – Scarlett frowned at him – happy, Nathan? You manipulated him very well.

_I didn’t manipulate anyone. He’s with us now because he wants to.

_Exactly. I’m not that dumb. I found my true friends.

_And your beloved gang is collapsing – Beau laughed.

_You think you’re better than us, but you’re not, Nathan – Scarlett smirked – your beloved friends were quick to drop everything when Kaitlyn and Abbie talked to them. I remember how mad you were when you thought your friends had betrayed you. You’re envious, Nathan, because I have real friends who care about me, and you don’t know what it is. And all I have, I have because I fought for it. My scholarship, my book, I’m smart and talented, and how about you, what do you have to offer the world? – Nathan approached her slowly.

_I’ll offer the fall of a brilliant student – he pointed the knife at her.

_I SAID “DON’T TOUCH HER!” – Zig was standing in front of the room door.

_Zig! – Scarlett exclaimed.

_Well, well, well, just in time, Ortega – Nathan grinned – you’ll see the end of your girlfriend in a VIP box.

_Do it, and I’ll kill you too.

_Do you think I’m afraid of you?

_You should. You must know why I was arrested, right?

_I know you beat a guy, but now you’re the “good guy”, you let kindness take you, you’re weak now…

_Why do you want to do this, Nathan? I have witnesses. Everyone will know that you killed me.

_Or, I could kill you as a little message for your friends, just like running over. That’s what will happen to them if they try to contact the police – he turned to Zig – maybe I should kill you too, huh?

_NATHAN! – Kassidy shouted. She was on the floor, Kaitlyn holding Kassidy’s hands behind her back. Her legs were around Kassidy’s hips, holding her tightly – let me go!

_No way, Kassidy – Kaitlyn said, angrily. Nathan glanced sideways, and Chris was doing the same with Beau, and James with Tyler. The Alphas were immobilized, on the floor, struggling to break free, but couldn’t – you know, I had judo lessons when I was younger. Thank God I decided to practice again this year.

_And you didn’t forget I’m a football player, right, Beau? – Chris giggled.

_And I was just crazy to catch the bastard who posted my book and almost made me lose my contract with Polar Bear – James snorted – I still can’t believe you, Tyler!

_This ends now! – Nathan rushed to stab Scarlett, but Zig grabbed his arms, then squeezed his fists so tight that Nathan dropped the knife. Scarlett noticed his legs were near hers and she kicked Nathan’s ankle as hard as she could. He flinched in pain and it was time for Zig to immobilize him. They fell to the ground, one of Zig’s hands holding Nathan’s crossed arms as the other held the knife close to Nathan’s throat.

_You forgot to tie my feet, asshole – Scarlett chuckled – who’s smarter now?

_I should have killed you two when I had the chance! – Nathan looked at the knife – go ahead, you’ll be arrested again, Zig, is that what you want?

_If that means protecting Scarlett, I don’t care – Zig growled – do you know why I beat that guy, Nathan? He was my sister’s abusive ex-boyfriend. He tried to attack her and I beat him to protect her. I’d literally do anything to protect people I love. This’s what happen when you cross my way, you son of a bitch! You messed with my girl and now you’re going to face the consequences – the sound of sirens outside caught everyone’s attention – it’s the end for you, Nathan Sterling.

_Hey Nathan! – Scarlett said. He turned to her and she spat on his face – rot in jail. That’s where you should be – at that moment, the police entered the room, and handcuffed Nathan, Kassidy, Beau and Tyler. Zig used the knife to cut the ropes that tied Scarlett. She was finally free, and hugged Zig so hard they fell to the floor.

_Shh, it’s over, Scarlett, he’s in jail now, he won’t hurt you anymore.

_Zig, I was so afraid… - she cried, burring her face in his chest – he wanted to kill me!

_I’m here, Scarlett. I won’t let anything bad happen to you – he kissed her passionately – let’s get out of here – Zig took Scarlett in his arms and they left the house, with James, Kaitlyn and Chris right behind them. They met Zack and Abbie waiting for them with the evidence board, and ran to Scarlett when they saw her. Becca was talking to a man, and they approached the group.

_Scarlett! How are you? – Zack asked.

_I’m fine. There’s only this cut in my hand – she showed her hand covered in blood.

_Geez, how I didn’t see it? – Zig set her down – let’s go home, I’ll take care of it – the man who was talking to Becca before approached the group.

_I’m investigator Evans – he shook Zig’s hand – it’s good to know Miss Thomas is fine. I’d like to talk to her about her investigation and what happened today.

_Nice to meet you, sir. Glad to hear you’ll handle this case now. But I really need to get Scarlett home. She took a big risk today, and I need to take care of this injury. Can I take her to your office tomorrow?

_Of course. Go home and rest, today was a busy day, wasn’t it?

_Too busy in my opinion – Scarlett smiled at him – tomorrow morning I’ll be there.

_I’ll be waiting for you – after the group said goodbye in relief, Zig and Scarlett returned home. She was still shaking when he cleaned her hand and bandaged it.

_When Nathan ended the call, I ran to talk to Zack, and we set up a plan together – he told her as he put the first-aid kit in the drawer, then he sat next to her on the bed – I lent him my keys and he, Abbie and Becca came here to catch the evidence board before the Alphas could touch it. And I called Chris, James and Kaitlyn. We headed for the house, and when Zack got the evidence board, he would call me. That was the signal to enter the house and he would call the cops. The rest you already know. They would stay hidden and attack the Alphas while I took care of Nathan. I winked at Kaitlyn, and that was our signal.

_How I didn’t see it? – she laughed.

_Oh, I’m a stealth bomber, Scarlett – he tapped her nose with his finger.

_You guys are like a dream team – she smiled and cuddled with him – I don’t know what I’d do without you.

_But you’re our leader. Thanks to your investigation, they will get what they deserve.

_I’m happy I helped, but I don’t want to do anything like that again.

_And you don’t need – he kissed her forehead – for now, just forget everything. Focus on me, holding you, do you feel safe?

_I always feel safe when I’m with you – she lifted her head and kissed him, slowly, deeply. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments – I love you so much, Zig.

_I love you too – he stroked her cheek – I want to be with you forever.

_Me too – after another kiss, Scarlett fell asleep, still in Zig’s arms. He even kissed her face several times before himself drift off sleeping too.

_You’re the love of my life, Scarlett – he whispered before close his eyes.


	9. The Sweetest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day after the incident in the old Alphas’ house, Zig and Scarlett (MC) celebrate their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s the last part of this series I absolutely LOVED to write! The story had an ending already, but I had to write a last N*SFW part! English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

I wanted to run, but she made me crawl  
(Oh, the sweetest thing)  
Eternal fire, she turned me to straw.  
(Oh, the sweetest thing)  
I know I got black eyes  
But they burn so brightly for her  
I guess it’s a blind kind of love.  
(Oh, the sweetest thing)

(The Sweetest Thing – U2)

The next day, Zig and Scarlett went to the police office. Investigator Evans was waiting for them. He had analyzed the evidence board, and with Scarlett’s testimony and the records on her phone, he had sufficient evidence to link Nathan, Kassidy, Beau and Tyler to the pranks. They were even more in trouble after the car “accidents” and the kidnapping. In the car, returning home, Scarlett sighed with relief.

_I can’t believe this is finally over.

_You were so brave, my princess – he smiled – you’re one of the bravest people I know.

_Thanks – she smiled back – I hope I don’t have to live anything like this again. I’m changing my mind about being an investigative journalist.

_Yeah, maybe you should write about happier things. Culture, for example. You could write about film festivals, art exhibitions, shows…like you used to do for the school paper last year.

_This is the kind of thing I like to write – she stroked his jaw – thank you so much, Zig, for everything. You’re really my angel.

_No need to thank, beautiful. You know I’d do anything for you.

_You saved my life! I wish I could do something big for you one day.

_You have saved my life before. When we met, I didn’t know what my life would become. I thought my dreams could never come true, and I’d suffer judgement forever – he smiled at her – but you saw me, you saw a potential I didn’t even know I had. You made me wanna be different, Scarlett, you changed my life – he took her hand and kissed it – I love you.

_Oh, Zig… - she blushed – I love you too, so much. You’ve changed my life too, I’ve never felt so special, loved and cared before – Scarlett leaned in to kiss his cheek – and can I say something? You were pretty sexy yesterday when you gave Nathan a piece of your mind – Zig smirked.

_You were pretty sexy too when you spat on his face. I didn’t know your badass side – they finally parked in front of their building and looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly, their mouths joined in a searing kiss.

Still stuck in a fiery kiss, stumbling to the apartment door, they couldn’t detach themselves from each other. Scarlett opened the door as quickly as she could, almost knocking the key over while Zig kissed the back of her neck, and slid his hand under her blouse. She finally opened the door and threw herself into his arms as soon as she locked the door. He pushed her against the wall and she wriggled his denim jacket off his shoulders as he kissed her neck. She ran her hands along his sides and grabbed the hem of his shirt, eagerly pulling off the fabric. He did the same to her blouse, tossing it aside. Scarlett started walking backward, pulling Zig by the belt as she unbuckled it. She stopped just to pull down his jeans. Breathing heavily, he kicked his pants off and knelt on the floor to unzip her jeans and lower them, then he pulled her to the floor with him, his back on the rug, and she was on top of him.

_I want you so bad, Zig – Scarlett said as she scattered kisses on his collarbone. Zig sucked in a breath when he felt her mouth in his waistband, then she took off his boxers. Looking at him, she took his length with her mouth, quickly running her lips and tongue along it. He tangled his fingers in her hair, caressing her head.

_Scarlett…if you, oh, if you keep doing that – he moaned – I won’t…last much longer – Zig sat upright and took Scarlett with him. He unclasped her bra as he kissed her fervently, then he pushed her to the floor, so she was now lying on the rug – I want you too, Scarlett – he dipped his head between her thighs, then sucked and licked her folds, concentrating his tongue on her clit. Her back arched and she moaned loudly – our neighbors will hear us – he giggled between her legs.

_Let them. Like they’ve never heard us before – she winked at him. After a while, she pulled him up and tasted herself on his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down. Abruptly, Zig thrusted inside Scarlett and moved his hips against hers. She gasped in surprise – I already knew your badass side, but you’re always surprising me – he laughed raggedly.

_I have a few more things up my sleeve – he clutched her waist and turned around, putting her on top of him. Scarlett put her palms on his chest and felt his heart beating fast, and his breathing quickened. She closed her eyes as Zig slid one hand on her sensitive spot and rubbed gentle circles, and the other hand massaged her breast. He loved that sight, she on top of him, groaning his name in satisfaction, trembling and shivering with his touch. She also enjoyed seeing him reacting to her, she loved being his main source of pleasure, because it excited her too – fuck, Scarlett! – he growled.

_I’m cumming too! – Scarlett sped up her movements and felt the pleasure growing inside her. Soon, Zig’s cries were mingled with hers, filling the living room. Exhausted, she threw herself at him, and together they remained catching their breath – shit, that was something…

_You’re telling me – he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head – I was thinking, in this same living room we have that fight. I said horrible things and left you – he held her face in his hands and turned it to him – and in this very place, I want to say that I will never do something like that again.

_And I want to say I will always be honest to you. I’ll tell you everything. Because you’re not just my boyfriend, you’re my best friend, my life partner – they smiled – I love you, Zig Ortega.

_You’re also my best friend and life partner. And I love you too, Scarlett Thomas – after another kiss, they spent the rest of the day in each other’s arms.


End file.
